A story of Jibbs
by rulefiftyone
Summary: Jenny Shepard is the new director of NCIS (Season 2/3) this is what I think should have happened. I do not own NCIS. please read, review and enjoy.


**A story of Jibbs**

My story starts when Jenny becomes director of NCIS Warning may contain Jibbs and McAbby

* * *

"The new director of NCIS will be arriving here any minute, keep a look out." Gibbs announced to his team in the bull pen as he sat down in his chair and took a sip of his 4th cup of coffee of the day.

Tony was sat at his desk doing 'paper work' otherwise know to the others as playing computer games. He was much smarter than he led anyone to believe, and in actual fact he would have McGee a run for his money. But he had learnt a long time ago sometimes you should hide certain talents.

To everyone else Tony was a jock, a joker of the pack, a playboy if you will. For Tony it was much easier that way. He was always picked on at school for being a smart kid and 'knowing it all' so one day he decided to make himself look less clever, not dumb, but not too smart. Nobody really knew the real Tony, not even himself.

There wasn't actually many women in his life, defiantly not as many as he led people to believe, and those who were there were because he was lonely and needed comforting. He had liked Kate. She was his best friend, he would never make a move on her, but he would have liked to open up to her a little more, he would have talked to her about his past this week, a problem shared is a problem halved. Only she had been shot by Ari.

She wasn't around anymore, and he missed her dearly. He needed to find someone he could open up to, trust, it would be different next time he told himself. "Next time I won't hide behind my mask." Tony muttered to himself.

"Did ya say somethin' DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, he raised his eyebrow. Since when did Tony talk to himself? Did he really know him as well as he thought he did? Or had Kate's death just hit him really hard?

He shook his head and continued read the newspaper in his hand and took a large sip of coffee. Glancing up just above his newspaper, he could see McGee busily typing away at his desk, his tongue poked out slightly between his lips. Gibbs wondered if McGee knew he was doing it. It made him smirk a little. Watching his 'family' was one of the only things that still made him happy in life.

The eyes of their fearless leader then worked their way towards Kate's old desk. Soon it will be someone else's. His eyes saddened and his smile dropped. She was like a daughter to him. Kate was just as much his kid as Kelly ever was, he missed her to even after 16 years.

He loved all his 'kids'. McGee -the brains, Tony –the joker, Abby –the heart and soul of the group, the happiest Goth you'll ever meet, and Kate, his precious little girl, who was strong and determined. All his 'children' were sad now that Kate had died, she died just one week ago and he could tell how much it had affected them, all of them.

* * *

Completely oblivious to Gibbs, a tall middle aged woman walked into the ball pen and stopped in front of DiNozzo's desk. She had long autumn coloured hair and emerald coloured eyes, she wore a black suit which had tiny vertical grey lines running down the suit, complete with high heels.

Tony looked up from his game, he still had sad thoughts about Kate and about what he could have done to save her so his tone was much harsher than he expected it to be. "Can I help you with something?" He had tried to mask his emotions but he wore a face of sadness and anger as he grieved for his friend.

"No, it's alright. I think I know the way up to my office." She smiled softly at the puzzled look on Tony's face. "Yes I am the new director of NCIS and yes I am a woman."

She held her hand out and he shook it as he said "well I'm special agent Antony DiNozzo."

"Director?" Tony mumbled to himself, he had no doubt that she could do her job, he was just surprised that's all, the agency was dominated by male's agents and he had never heard of her before.

"Well I am Jenny Shepard, but you may call me ma'am or director" she replied in a confident and assertive tone. Jenny turned to face McGee and nodded.

"Hi, urm.. Director…. Ma'am.. I'm agent Timothy McGee" he answered nervously.

It took Gibbs a second but at the name of his old he lifted his head and stared at he, blinked a couple of times before his mouth dropped open slightly, both McGee and Tony noticed their boss' face drop and were surprised to say the least. 'That's got to be a first' Tony said to himself. No one could ever surprise him, he always knew everything!

Gibbs had not seen her in over 10 years. When they were in Paris she had left with nothing more than a letter to say that she was sorry and it had all been a mistake. He had never fallen in love since, and although he had relationships and had re married (three more times to be precise.) It was not the same, they were never enough, and none of them were her.

* * *

"Jen." He questioned only half believing she was in front of him. Jenny looked over to see the man who she loved, aged and sad and lonely, he had a confused look on his face, 'at least I can still make him surprised after all these year' she thought to herself.

"Long time coming Jethro! Good to see your still here." Jenny replied as she raised an eyebrow, not knowing why she exactly had said that. She wasn't sure how he'd react, but she wasn't looking forward to it. She missed him, really missed him. But she had to leave, there were unsolved family issues she had to resolve, and when she had found out that she was pregnant, it was too late. She was in London and he was in DC they were thousands of miles apart and she knew that he wouldn't be able to cope having another daughter not after Shannon and Kelly anyway.

He stood up, placed his papers on the desk in front of him and threw away his now empty coffee cup in the trash and walked out the ball pen in silence. "Going for coffee." Was his only remark. He turned around as he entered the elevator and a single tear ran down his left cheek.

Tony was star struck, was his boss, his totally indestructible boss crying, and why? He turned to face McGee who had an equally puzzled look upon his face; he struggled and looked towards the director, who was still staring at the elevator, who also had a tear running down her left cheek. 'There must be something between them, something a long time ago and something big at that', he never thought he would ever see his boss cry. Yet for her he cried 'she must be one heck of a woman' Tony thought.

* * *

Once more Tony and McGee turned to face the director, who discreetly wiped away the tear that ran down her face. Clearly Gibbs had the same effect on her as she did on him. She turned on her toes and walked out of the bull pen and up to her office, taking the stairs one at a time. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me Cynthia." She told her assistant.

McGee and Tony were both still totally puzzled and confused of the events, but McGee just shrugged. Then a light bulb went off in his head. He continued typing for a few minutes before he stood up and announced to Tony, "I'm gonna go see if Abby needs a hand in her lab."

"Sure that's all you gonna 'do' Probie one Kenobi" Tony gave McGee a knowing smile and wiggled his eyebrows a little. McGee got in the elevator and pressed the oven for Abby's lab, shaking his head.

Tony liked to mess with his head a little every now and then, a few weeks ago he used his computer skills (like hacking into a federal agencies security system without leaving a trace, the skills that no one knew he had just to spy on people for fun.) To hack Abby's lab, sometimes when he was bored he would watch her dance around her lab in a crazy way, but the other day he found McGee and Abby in the lab, which was okay because Gibbs Sent him down, but what wasn't okay was that he and Abby were making out, a lot, a lot a lot. Over the following few days Tony continued to watch them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the elevator McGee was truly puzzled 'how could Tony know about me and Abby' he thought to himself, they never showed public affections, unless he had seen them, but how, he wouldn't have snuck up on them, not without them knowing, then how? The elevator dinged and McGee stepped out of the elevator and awoke from his daze. Or was he just messing with him?

"Timmy!" A very caffeinated Abby screamed, as she brought him into a bone crushing hug, pulled back slightly and pulled down on his neck so his lips crashed into hers, when he opened his eyes that was when he saw it, the security cam, it moved. He pulled back and looked into the Goths eyes, since she was now the same height as him due to her 5 inch platforms. "What's wrong Timmy?" Abby questioned.

"Urm…" he said still staring at the cam, he turned and ran back to the elevator, pushed the button to the elevator, "I'll be back in a minute then we can talk I just have to do something first."

"Crap...Busted." Tony cursed under his breath as he saw McGee run into the elevator on screen, He had just enough time to close the window before McGee was standing in front of him crossing his arms and tapping his foot. But he didn't have time to erase what he had just done and McGee knew it.

"Urm.. How did you do that Tony, it was very clever, but how did you do it?" McGee questioned with his arms folded. "I mean you struggle to turn on your computer let alone do that I mean it would take me at least 15 minutes to hack, and just must have done that in under 2, this is no right it's all wrong, Tony show me how you did that." McGee's face was puzzled for the second time this morning, did he really know any of his team? He was growing impatient he wanted to know how Tony had outsmarted him, and he wanted to know now.

"Well, you know you just.. Urm press a couple of buttons and bob's you're uncle," Tony explained and laughed nervously, he didn't want to tell McGee how he really did it if he didn't have to.

"Show me or I'll tell Gibbs." McGee wined. His face still looked just as confused as before but slightly curious. 'I still don't understand how Tony could have done that, he can't do anything, he even gets me to do the easy computer stuff, how could he pull it off?'

"I have no idea what you are talking about McNerd!" Tony bluffed.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look at your computer then? Heh?" McGee had him cornered and Tony knew, he gulped.

"Go ahead!" Tony was busted and he knew it, but on the other hand he had never shocked McGee this much and he was having fun, anywhays it meant he could talk 'nerd' to him and Abby from time to time. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"There, Wait.. Really Tony, you are really immature, that's interesting.. Um never thought about that… that … that's brilliant tony, show me how, now or I tell Gibbs!" He commented as he typed away at Tony's computer.

"Move over McGee and watch a master at work." After crunching his knuckles and cracking his neck he sat and touch typed, This was McGee's first shock, he watched Tony Type, he Couldn't touch type, yet he was. And after a minute or two tony said "Done who do ya wanna watch." He said spinning on his chair, legs crossed, hands locked with that famous DiNozzo smile on his face.

"oh I know, why don't we find out a little more about our director?" Tim asked, he was feeling like taking a risk.

"well aren't you getting a little courageous Probie?" Tony asked. Tony raised his eyebrows, "how about we make this a little more fun?" he asked smugly.

Tony finished hacking the security cam and hit ENTER. What they saw was quite unexpected. Somehow Gibbs had snuck past them and into the director's office and not was, as Abby would say doing something hinky.

"We never saw this, agreed?" Tony asked McGee.

"agreed," he confirmed, walking out of the bull pen to take a nice long walk to the coffee shop, trying to get the images of his boss and the director breaking rule 12 over the directors desk. He did not want to have to explain that one to sat nav.

THE END

* * *

AN: I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. Hope you enjoyed my story, please read and review, it's much appreciated. And don't forget to check out my other stories, thanks!


End file.
